


A deer in the lights (of an oncoming bus)

by DisasterSoundtrack



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterSoundtrack/pseuds/DisasterSoundtrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic is Kellin's best friend in college and also his secret crush. One night Vic's roommate is having a girl over, so Vic spends the night at Kellin's. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A deer in the lights (of an oncoming bus)

"Thanks again for letting me stay."  
  
"My pleasure, Vic. You made me dinner, so I guess we're even."  
  
"You sure you're comfortable down there?"  
  
"Yeah, man, don't worry your pretty head about it."  
  
Kellin isn't very comfortable on the pillows on the floor, but hell, he would suffer a lot more for Vic. Jaime, Vic's college roommate, tends to be quite loud with girls he's having over, and he seems to really care about the current one, so Vic cleared out. He asked Kellin if he could sleep over and Kellin naturally agreed, giving up his own bed in a chivalrous move. He isn't regretting it; his back would in the morning, but he was crushing on the Mexican hottie ever since they met at Introduction to Copyright Law three months ago. If he had to pay a price of aching joints and muscles for making Vic happy he would pay it gladly.  
  
"Goodnight, Kells."  
  
"Night."  
  
But Kellin can't sleep for shit. He tries to lie still not to disturb Vic, but he keeps staring at the almost full moon behind his window, illuminating the campus grounds, and he listens to Vic's breathing. His own breath is hitching in his throat and he has to wipe the nervous sweat off his forehead every few seconds. Vic Fuentes, his hopeless crush that makes all the butterflies in his stomach flutter, probably the greatest friend he ever had and also an all-around awesome guy is in his, Kellin's, bed, mere feet away from him. How does one sleep through that?  
  
"Hey Kells." Vic's melodic voice resonates in the darkness.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come to bed, okay? There's plenty of room and I hate to see you sleeping on the fucking floor because of me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, come on."  
  
Trying not to shake from the oppressed excitement, Kellin climbs into the bed and under the covers, careful not to touch Vic. While he's trying to find a comfortable position, Vic half-whispers to him, "I promise to keep my hands to myself."  
  
"What if I don't want you to?"  
  
At that point Kellin's heart is practically racing, Vic's dark head on the pillow a breath away from his, and he's mentally beating himself up for ever saying that.  
But one swift movement on Vic's side is enough and suddenly Kellin is pressed into the warmth of the other boy, their lips connecting in a short, reassuring kiss. No tongues, no wandering hands, just mouths dancing against each other and an exchange of shaky breaths.  
  
What is happening? Is that real? Did they just kiss for the first time or was it just a wet dream and Kellin would wake up in the morning on the pillows on the floor of his dorm room?  
  
Vic's eyes catch a glimpse of light as he moves his head away from Kellin, trying to mutter 'Sorry, a promise hard to keep' before being squished by Kellin in an enthusiastic, full-body embrace. Tangling legs, hands searching for each other, lips colliding with force. Suddenly they are kissing with blind passion, tongues exploring the inside of the other's mouth. Kellin is trying to pull Vic even closer, the soft, heated body of the other boy more than eager. He tries not to moan like a porn actress when Vic's hands grab him by the hair, but then he feels their hard dicks touching through layers of fabric and he stops breathing completely.  
  
He wants nothing more than to remove his and Vic's boxers.  
  
They stop making out for a moment. From what Kellin can see in the thick darkness, Vic has an expression of a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"That 'hands above the covers' policy of yours, how's that working out for you?"  
  
Vic seems to ease a little.  
  
"You're not exactly making it easier for me, man."  
  
They're laughing and Kellin realizes they're holding hands. The front of his boxers is still a perfect tent.  
  
"We can stop now if you want to", suggests Kellin against himself.  
  
"Don't be silly", says Vic, craddling his friend's face and kissing him again.  
  
Ever since they met and got acquainted Kellin had plenty of wet dreams starring Victor Fuentes, but the reality exceeded all of them. The reality has the most gorgeous smells, flavors and textures of this beautiful, brown-haired boy.  
  
Kellin rolls around to support himself on his elbows over Vic, dives to steal him another kiss and then slowly proceeds to pull down his friend's boxers.  
  
"I really fucking want to blow you. Can I?", he asks, and seeing Vic's brilliant inviting smile is a reward in itself.  
  
"Only if you let me return the favor later."  
  
"Hells yeah."  
  
Kellin keeps on teasing Vic a little, feathery touches to his dick through the boxers, but seeing Vic's fingers grabbing onto the sheets and twisting them, he decides it's enough and pulls his friend's boxers all the way down. The second Vic's dick, a gorgeous dark shape in the shadows of the room, is free, Kellin grabs onto it and starts licking the head in circular movements without hesitation.  
  
The anxiety comes only seconds later, when he feels Vic's guitar-calloused fingers in his hair. He pulls away shamefully.  
  
"Please don't be upset if I suck at this, okay?"  
  
"I think this is kind of the whole point here."  
  
They both laugh at the pun, but Kellin sort of helplessly.  
  
"It's just... It's my first time, okay? I'm an effin' virgin."  
  
"That's okay, baby", says Vic, bending over and placing a reassuring kiss on Kellin's forehead. "It's my first time too. Please, don't worry."  
  
Reassured, Kellin holds onto Vic's hand and goes back to work. After swirling his tongue around the head for a while, he puts as much as he can into his mouth, feeling the head touch the back of his throat.  
  
His eyes fill up with tears, but he looks up at Vic anyway, trying to smile. The movement of muscles makes Vic shift with sudden pleasure and then he's prying Kellin off him, dragging him up to lock their lips together for a moment, before he lets Kellin go down on him again, no interuptions this time.  
  
And Kellin loves it. He loves the way Vic's skin feels against his lips, they way his narrow hips rise from the mattress each time Kellin does the thing with his tongue. He also relishes in the joy of his friend whispering his name between muffled sighs of pleasure, fingers tangled in Kellin's hair or grabbing onto his arms. Kellin never stops moving.  
  
"Oh yes, Kellin. Yes, baby, _yes _."__ Vic pumps his hips up one last time before spilling his release down Kellin's throat, finding his friend's hand and holding onto it for dear life.  
  
Kellin caresses Vic's hand through the waves and the aftershocks, swallowing every last drop, then looking up at Vic and wiping his mouth in an obnoxious manner he saw in the movies.  
  
"Come on, I wanna kiss the fuck out of your beautiful face", says Vic, pushing Kellin to the pillows and climbing on top of him, burying his tongue in the depths of Kellin's mouth, nevermind the taste of come.  
  
"How in the world are you still wearing a shirt?", mutters Vic, and helps Kellin take off the offending layer of fabric. Then, without missing a beat, he drags his mouth over the tattoos beneath Kellin's collarbones, then to his navel, then along the happy trail, and pushes Kellin's boxers down, stopping for a moment to admire him.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Kells, you're perfect."  
  
Kellin doesn't even answer, because how do you comment on that? He has no time to react, however, because seconds later Vic's mouth is around his dick and an inhuman sound comes out of Kellin, a scream so freaky Vic's roommate Jaime and his girlfriend would be put to shame.  
  
"FuckfuckFUCK, Vic, oh god, ohhh fuck!"  
  
"Shhh, baby, you'll wake up Jesse, you screamer."  
  
"He's a heavy sleeper and in another room."  
  
"Thank heavens for that", says Vic, and wraps his mouth around Kellin again. Kellin keeps on making noises, and the things Vic's doing to his cock take his attention away from Vic's palm over his mouth, muffling the sounds a littlle.  
  
"Oh Jesus, oh fuck, fuck, Vic, pleasepleaseplease, fuuuck", Kellin goes on, but it comes out more like a series of satisfied 'mmhmms'. But now there it is, the sensation of Vic, the devil, reaching one of his hands to spread Kellin's ass cheeks, fingers dancing dangerously at the entrance, and Kellin spills everything he has down his friend's throat at lightning speed.  
  
"Well, talk about people who are loud in bed", Vic laughs, collapsing to Kellin's chest and cuddling close.  
  
"Talk about people who are fucking out of this world in everything." Kellin gives a kiss to the top of Vic's head.  
  
"And there I was, thinking I have a hopeless crush on a guy who's way out of my league."  
  
"Are you shitting me, Fuentes? I actually doubted if you even swing that way, so I never made a move on you."  
  
"Good thing Jaime has a girl over tonight."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They stay there in silence for a while, comfortable in a warm embrace, breaths evening out.  
  
"So if your roommate invites his girfriend again...", starts Kellin with some reservation, "would you maybe like to..."  
  
"Why wait? I can just come over tomorrow."  
  
"That would be awesome."  
  
"Then it's settled. Goodnight, Kellin."  
  
Kellin is already drifting off, his eyelids heavy, bones warm and relaxed. He feels Vic kissing his cheek delicately.  
  
"Goodnight, Vic."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm guessing somebody must've recced this fic somewhere, because it's been getting hits and kudos like crazy! Thank you! If you found this through a reccomendation, please let me know and leave me a link in a comment.


End file.
